Ex Luna, Desperandus
by le.clarius
Summary: Belum. Belum saatnya ia menyerah. Apa semudah ini ia akan jatuh? Ketika semestanya berkonspirasi dengan yang terlaknat, memaksanya tunduk. For shia zen. Full warning inside. Rate for safe. RnR?


Dalam semesta yang ia kenal sebagai hidupnya, tak pernah ia merasakan perasaan yang seperti itu. Hanya sekali kesempatan untuk mengecapnya datang. Sebuah ketenangan, sebuah kedamaian, namun sesuatu yang ia tahu akan cepat berlalu, hanya sebuah koma di antara rangkaian kata-kata, dan menyimpan selapis kekhawatiran di bawah permukaannya. Sebuah campuran yang begitu berbeda—karena biasanya hanya ketakutan saja yang hadir dalam setiap hari-harinya, siang ataupun malam.

Adalah gurun Hadarac—luas membentang di wilayah tengah kekaisaran, dengan misteri yang terselubung sempurna di tiap sudutnya. Di sana ia menemukan perasaan itu, di tengah pelukan harmoni lingkaran terang berinti jilatan aurum dari api yang menari seritme dengan andante angin malam dan terpaan lembut argentum dari purnama yang menaungi mereka di bawah kepakan pelan sayap Pegasus.

Ia termangu memandang sosok di sisi lain lingkaran terang itu. Sang penunggang naga biru, terlelap bersandar pada naganya. Satu-satunya manusia hidup yang mampu mengoyak pertahanannya—hampir tanpa usaha—dan memaksanya melepas topeng _stoic_ yang sebelumnya tak pernah tanggal dari wajahnya. Dan ia, sang keturunan terkutuk dari penunggang naga terlaknat, kini tengah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri akan keputusan yang telah ia perbuat.

Namun tak ada sedikitpun rasa sesal yang ia rasakan. Lagipula belum ada yang mengetahui identitasnya.

Yah, inilah yang disebutnya tak bertahan lama. Begitu cepat berlalu, kemudian hidupnya yang penuh laknat juga akan kembali. Kalaupun hidupnya belum berakhir—karena siapapun sosok penunggang naga ini yang sebenarnya, jika sang penunggang memiliki intensi untuk membunuh dirinya walaupun sedikit, tak diragukan lagi—

—Eragon bisa membunuhnya semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Ia menghela napas panjang, menyadari betapa besar pengaruh sosok itu pada dirinya dan betapa berbahayanya jika skenario terburuk terjadi. Mungkin inilah salah satu ketakutan terbesarnya—untuk saat ini. Namun sekalipun menyadari demikian, rasa sesal tak sekalipun membuat hatinya gundah. Entah mengapa.

Dan yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya, menunggu akhir waktu mereka, menanti segala kedok misteri terkoyak, sambil bertanya pelan pada malam dengan bisikan selembut desir pasir Hadarac—

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Eragon?"

.

.

. . .

**EX LUNA, DESPERANDUS**

.

**Disclaimer:**

Inheritance Cycle © Christian Paolini

Plot © saya

**Warning:**

OOC. Gore. Violence. Unclear setting and vague describtion. Abalness and payah karena saya baru mulai nulis lagi. Hints bertebaran di sini dan di sana. Angst, lot of—

(—dan aaangst is what we talked if Murtagh's involved, isn't it? uhuhu ;w; #sroot #usepingus)

.

_a fanfiction requested by **shia zen**. Enjoy? ;w;_

.

. . .

.

.

Hitam. Dingin. Bau metalik tak sekalipun pupus, selalu memenuhi hidungnya dan mengaduk-aduk perutnya hingga rasa memuakkan itu timbul semalaman.

Berhenti. Ia ingin segalanya berhenti. Namun tak lagi sang Kala berpihak padanya. Ya, ia telah kehilangan kendali atas semestanya sendiri. Tak lagi mengenal hidup di balik ruangan berbatas empat dinding, satu atap, sebuah pintu berjeruji besi besar, jendela seluas telapak tangannya, juga lantai berbatu dingin. Tak lupa rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya ke dinding itu, terhujam ke dalam batu-batu besar oleh pasak-pasak metal, juga dinding sihir yang membelenggu serta takdirnya di dalam ruangan sunyi itu.

Pertanyaan yang datang setiap malam kembali menghantuinya. Sayu mata hazel menerima terpaan argentum penuh yang mengintip dari lubang kecil—yang sebenarnya tak bisa disebut jendela—dan otaknya menggemakan tanda tanya. Bukan lagi "kapan ini akan berakhir?", namun—

"_Kapan ia akan datang?"_

Melihat terbitnya bulan, menimpa sosoknya yang tersandar lemas, ia yakin tak lama lagi terdengar suara langkah yang menuruni tangga. Suara desing seperti angin ketika dinding sihir diangkat. Berderak ketika kuncinya dibuka. Berdecit ketika engsel pintu bergeser. Lalu empat langkah kaki lagi ketika sosok itu mendekati dirinya yang tak lagi berupa seperti masa silam.

_Tap. Tap._

Itu dia. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehadiran itu yang selalu menggantikan Morpheus kini di setiap malam-malamnya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Semakin keras, lalu berhenti tepat di balik lembaran tebal kayu yang berpadu besi, bernama pintu ruangannya.

_Siiing._

Desing. Dinding sihir yang terangkat begitu mudahnya.

_Ciiit._

Pintunya terbuka dengan decitan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Empat langkah kaki. Ia yakin sosok itu sudah ada di depannya. Kehadiran itu bisa ia rasakan dengan kuat. Aura yang tak dimiliki seorangpun di atas tanah ini. Begitu kelam, begitu berbeda. Sang Raja. Pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Kekaisaran.

Ia bisa merasakan seringai. Namun, belum. Belum saatnya ia membuka mata—atau ketakutan yang belum sempat ia sembunyikan akan menjadi senjata makan tuan. Apalagi mata itu, mata yang menembus jauh ke dalam jiwanya, mengulitinya, mengungkapkan bentuk terlemah dari jiwa seorang keturunan terkutuk kepada dunia. Bentuk yang tak pernah ia inginkan diketahui siapapun, bentuk yang jadi aibnya di semua semesta keberadaan.

Namun, belum. Seminggu di sarang tikus ini belum akan membuatnya jatuh. Belum—hingga mungkin sang Raja akan menemukan ketakutan-ketakutan terbesarnya, menjadikannya berbalik pada sang keturunan-yang-salah-tempat, lalu membuatnya jatuh ke dalam hitam yang tak lagi bisa dirangkaknya keluar.

"Jadi, Murtagh—"

Suara itu. Seperti ular di dalam halaman belakang rumahmu. Tersamar dan berkedok familier, namun tak mengurangi janji akan rasa sakit gigitan ataupun bisa yang perlahan mematikan setiap sel-sel somatik penyusun sesuatu bernama tubuh _Homo sapiens_.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Mengukir lebih keras topeng kaku di wajahnya, memakunya dengan hasrat yang lebih keras daripada baja hingga ia merasa yakin tak akan mampu ditembus oleh sang Raja.

Namun segala yang ia lakukan percuma, ketika komando itu datang bak badai yang menetak tak terhentikan.

"Lihat ke sini, Murtagh!"

Karena ketika matanya bertemu pertama kali dengan mata itu yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya, segala benteng yang ia pasang langsung remuk. Apa ini akhir dari dirinya? Semua siksaan telah mengukir dirinya di bagian terburuk, apa itu semua tak cukup?

Tangannya dicengkeram oleh tangan lain yang besar dan kuat. Ia menggigil karena dingin abnormal yang berasal dari telapak tangan itu. Napasnya mengalir pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkannya dengan hembusan dan tarikan alegro, saat dingin itu perlahan menjadi hangat dan hangat terus berubah menjadi panas yang tak terperikan.

Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, menahan segala teriakan kesakitan yang mungkin muncul hingga rasa metalik dari darahnya sendiri menutupi kuncup-kuncup perasa di lidahnya. Matanya masih bertemu dengan mata yang menyimpan sejuta kekelaman itu, tersesat di dalam dimensi hitam yang tercipta di dalamnya. Namun belum—belum saatnya ia goyah.

_Ctar! Ctar!_

Lalu mendadak saja ada rasa sakit seperti dicambuk yang menggores setiap inchi kulitnya. _Sihir_, tentu saja, ia berpikir. Semakin keras ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, ketika goresan-goresan tak kasat mata itu tak berhenti walau untuk sehirup napas. Dengan matanya masih tenggelam di dalam dimensi asing, ia merasakan benteng pikirannya mulai memudar perlahan-lahan.

Tak berhenti, cambuk transparan itu terus menari hingga kulitnya tak lagi hanya memerah karena goresan—namun juga robek, mengalirkan cairan merah kental yang terus membasahi tunik dan celananya yang tak lagi berbentuk. Ia bisa merasakan pedih kulit tersobek di pipinya, juga gelitikan ketika darah mengalir pelan menuruni sisi wajahnya.

Di saat bagian luar tubuhnya dikoyak oleh sergapan cemeti tak berupa—cemeti dari hembusan angin tajam, memotong segala yang berada di jalannya—ia merasakan pikirannya ditembus oleh sesuatu, setajam pedang terhunus yang haus darah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam malam-malam ia berada di ruangan itu, purnama mendengar teriakan mentah yang terlepas dari tenggorokannya. Suara pertama yang ia keluarkan.

"AAAAAAA!"

Pilu. Lolongan yang lebih menyanyat daripada suara serigala kesepian, namun juga mengundang atmosfer yang lebih mencekam dari kokok gagak hitam. Malam seakan berhenti untuk merinding, dengan semestanya terjeda oleh pertahanan pikiran yang tertembus.

Matanya terpejam. Tak kuasa menahan dirinya dari tajam yang terus memusuk jiwanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kekuasaan aneh. Lalu di balik kegelapan kelopak matanya, yang tak terhindarkan pun terungkapkan pada dirinya.

Ia merasakannya. Baja benteng benaknya retak, dinding batunya luruh, dan bunga-bunga memorinya terbaca dengan begitu mudah. Teriakannya tak berhenti, ketika satu per satu ketakutannya dipanggil ke permukaan dan terwujud dalam gambaran paling nyata.

Morzan!

Seringai Morzan. Mata berkilat berbahaya. Haus darah. Murka. Amukan. Malam ketika ia masih berusia tiga tahun dan Zar'roc membelah punggungnya hingga ia hampir mati. Kilatannya begitu jelas di bawah hempasan perak dari bulan yang hampir penuh. Dan di bawah sinar argentum yang sama, ia bisa melihat kolam darah yang terbentuk di sekitar tubuh kecilnya.

Tidak. Ia bisa menolak ini. Ia masih bisa melakukannya!

Itu masa lalunya. Dengan paksa memorinya menghadirkan sosok Tornac, sebuah antibiotik untuk memori masa kanak-kanaknya yang menyedihkan-menakutkan-menyakitkan-begitu perih. Siluet mentornya, senyuman di balik bayangan, sosok kuda yang diberinya nama seperti pria itu—

Dan memori itu seakan menjadi jinak—layu walaupun untuk sementara. Namun tak mengurangi rasa sakit dari serangan cambuk yang tak berhenti menyerang tiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya. Sang raja belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya—gabungan siksaan fisik dan benak—dan tampaknya kesabaran pria itu sudah habis.

Ia mencoba membuka matanya. Langkah yang salah, karena ketika momen pertama kontak itu terjadi, langsung saja ia terhisap ke dalamnya tanpa jeda. Napasnya tertarik pergi. Kembali.

Setiap inchi kulitnya dirobek. Setiap benteng pikirannya ditembus. Memori terkembang lebar kepada sang raja, tanpa halangan lain untuk membacanya. Tak ada kunci, tak ada gembok yang mampu merintangi. Segalanya diterobos.

Kali ini bayangan yang datang adalah ibunya.

Selena.

Selena yang biasanya selalu hadir di benaknya dalam senyuman, kini berwajah dingin dan datar ketika diterangi sinar keperakan dari rembulan ilusif. Mulutnya berupa garis lurus, mimik tak menunjukkan ekspresi, rambut yang tergerai bahkan tak mampu diacak oleh angin malam yang melatarbelakangi siluetnya.

Bunga memori yang semula terkembang indah, kini hanya menjadi duri bagi jiwanya. Tak lagi menebarkan kehangatan, namun hanya dingin yang tersisa darinya.

"Murtagh, aku pergi sekarang. Kau sudah tak pantas lagi bersamaku."

Kata-kata yang langsung menusuk ke jiwanya. Diutarakan dengan suara perempuan yang entah mengapa meyakinkannya bahwa itu suara Selena—walaupun suara Selena sebenarnya telah lama ia lupakan. Kecuali kalau mungkin Galbatorix tahu bagaimana suara Selena. Dan ia, tak berdaya untuk mencegahnya. Nada dingin, sedingin es, meninggalkannya dalam lautan kesepian. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, tak hanya karena akumulasi luka yang semakin banyak, namun juga karena pikirannya yang mulai jatuh walaupun perlahan.

Kalimat itu berdentang keras. Nyaring seperti dentang lonceng. Terulang berkali-kali hingga menenggelamkan identitasnya sendiri. Hingga ia lupa bagaimana untuk bernapas, bagaimana jantungnya untuk berdetak, bagaimana rasanya mengucapkan namanya sendiri, bagaimana semestanya bergerak—

_Tornac!_

Sekali lagi bayangan Tornac datang dan menyelamatkannya di saat terburuk, di saat ia hampir kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera rongga dadanya terisi oleh udara malam yang sejuk—tak lagi sedingin sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan ia memanggil kembali baja benteng benaknya, namun belum sempat ia mendirikan itu—

"Tch. Dasar kau anak Morzan keras kepala!"

Mendadak saja lecutan itu bertambah intensitasnya. Ia meringis, merasakan panas yang mengiringi ketika kulitnya robek. Cemeti itu seakan kini berpaku dan telah dipanaskan oleh bara api. Panas dan sakit bergantian menyerang dirinya, meninggalkan bekas-bekas—tak hanya luka, namun juga terbakar—di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan ia hampir yakin bahwa ototnya akan mudah dirobek dengan serangan seperti itu.

Belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh, mata itu mencuri dirinya lagi. Belum sempat ia menutup memorinya, yang terburuk kembali terwujud.

"TORNAAC!"

Ada sedikit seringai di mulut siluet memuakkan itu. Cengkeraman panas di pergelangannya tangannya kini perlahan turun menjadi hangat, lalu dari hangat menjadi dingin—sedingin karang es yang tak terampuni.

"AAAA!"

Ia menyaksikan sejelas aslinya, malam itu ketika ia dan Tornac berusaha lari dari Uru'baen. Ketika ia menyelinap keluar tanpa suara dan menemui Tornac di gerbang Uru'baen. Ketika mereka mulai memacu kuda. Ketika pasir mulai mengucapkan selamat datang di tengah malam dan angin menyertai kepergian mereka. Lalu datang suara derap puluhan kuda dari pasukan Kekaisaran yang mengejar mereka sampai ke entah-di-mana di tengah padang pasir Hadarac. Kemudian datang selanjutnya, Tornac—

Tornac yang mendorongnya pergi lebih jauh. Tornac yang mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi dirinya. Tornac yang membiarkannya lepas dari kejaran Kekaisaran. Dan Tornac—

"Tidaaak! TORNAC!"

Merah tertumpah di atas pasir yang berkilau keperakan dari sinar bulan setengah. Lunar sinis yang sepertinya terus tertawa angkuh dalam setiap mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

Badannya gemetar semakin keras. Gemetaran dari sakit yang ditimpa fisiknya dan gemetaran dari ketakutan-ketakutannya berpadu menjadi satu dalam siksaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kulit di dahinya terpotong. Ia meringis, menahan sakitnya, juga menahan air mata yang terbentuk di pelupuk kristal hazel. Malam yang begitu menyedihkan untuknya, hingga meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesoliteran absolut. Bersahabat dengan kerasnya takdir adalah langkah yang ia ingat ditempuhnya setelah perginya sang mentor. Namun bertahun yang ia rasakan sesudah malam itu hanyalah pahit kesedihan, dingin kesendirian, dan putus pengharapannya.

Seringai.

Dengan segera ia tertarik ketika menyadari seringai itu. Itu hanya memori. Tergema kembali kata-kata terakhir Tornac sebelum membuat kudanya berpacu lebih kencang dan meninggalkan mentornya sendirian menghadapi puluhan pasukan Kekaisaran seorang diri. Bisikan yang masih bisa didengarnya ketika digemakan oleh angin di bawah zenit-zenit malam, bahkan setelah memori kematian sang mentor turun ke titik nadir kepalanya—

"_Hidup_lah, Murtagh."

Lalu ingatan saat ia membunuh Ra'zac dan menyelamatkan sang penunggang naga biru datang menariknya dari kejatuhan selanjutnya. Ya, ia _hidup_. Ia menyelamatkan nyawa yang menjanjikan masa depan untuk tanah ini. Ia ada di sini dan masih bertahan.

Mata hazel itu perlahan kembali menguat, menantang lawannya. Ya, ia harus _hidup_—untuk Tornac. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk masa depan yang penuh dengan enigma. Dan tentu untuk—

Napasnya kini hanyalah tarikan dangkal. Peluh dingin dan panas merembes, membanjir di setiap sekujur tubuhnya, baunya yang kecut bercampur dengan bau metalik dari darah yang terus mengalir dari tiap robekan kulit, sayatan otot, hingga kedua cairan itu berpadu menjadi satu yang tak lagi bisa dipisahkan. Tak sebening peluh, namun tak sepekat darah—dan kini membanjiri lantai batu gelap di bawah tubuhnya.

"Cih. Bangsat kau, anak Morzan! Kau ingin mengujiku, hah?"

Umpatan yang terluncur dari celah gigi-gigi bergeretak. Ia hanya membalas dengan seringainya sendiri yang bergetar—masih ingin menantang lebih jauh. Ya, memang hidupnya adalah neraka karena ia telah lahir di tempat yang salah. Ya, ia sudah merasakan kepedihan-kepedihan yang melebihi ambang pertahanannya. Namun itu bukan alasan untuk menyerah ataupun jatuh berdebam keras.

Cemeti itu melecut semakin keras dan cepat dan kencang. Menghujam tanpa ragu dan jeda ke dalam kulitnya-ototnya hingga darah kembali mengalir perih. Cengkeraman tangan yang dingin di pergelangan tangannya berubah kembali menjadi hangat lalu panas—lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Hampir ia berteriak lagi, namun masih bisa menahan dengan sisa-sisa energi yang ia miliki.

Namun memori terakhir yang ia simpan dalam-dalam, adalah juga kejatuhan yang hampir pasti terjadi padanya. Tangan sang raja yang tak menggeggam dirinya, tiba-tiba datang menutupi sepasang matanya.

Hitam.

Hitam beresonansi.

Mendadak ia tertelan dalam kegelapan. Tetapi tak seperti kegelapan aneh yang memerangkapnya di kedalaman mata sang raja, kegelapan itu tenang. Menghisap kesadarannya. Hampir seperti ketika ia tertidur, ketika terlelap di malam-malam tanpa mimpi. Terperangkap antara alam sadar dan subkonsius. Dimensi itu membuainya dalam ketenangan yang hanya pernah ia kecap sekali. Hanya sekali. Namun ia tahu, musuh paling berbahaya adalah dari mereka yang paling tersembunyi, mereka yang paling tenang—

Kilatan mendadak datang dari sudut terjauh dari dimensi hitamnya. Perlahan gelap terangkat. Di bawah kakinya alas yang semula tak berupa, berubah menjadi hamparan pasir. Lautan pasir di gurun Hadarac, bernaung malam hari ketika bulan purnama dengan bangga menyorotkan sinar argentum penuh. Dan ia di sana berada di lingkaran api yang tenang. Hampir stabil. Matanya terbuka mengarah ke sekeliling, menemukan sosok sang penunggang naga biru tengah terlelap di sisi lain lingkaran terang.

Semua atmosfer menguap, digantikan oleh angin malam yang berhembus dengan ritme andante. Menerpa sosoknya yang dirundung kelelahan setelah berhari-hari melalui gurun pasir. Tak ada rasa sakit, tak ada sergapan pikiran. Semua tersela dalam koma, menunggu sesuatu untuk terjadi, menunggu semesta tersadar dari jedanya, menunggu detik bergerak kembali.

Kosong—

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia mulai kebingungan. Apa siksaan itu hanya mimpinya saja? Namun segalanya terasa begitu nyata.

Ia menghela napas. Kepala tergeleng. Realitas dan ilusinya telah berbaur menjadi satu dalam enigma yang kusut. Labirin tanpa jalan keluar—dan memerangkap dirinya di dalam. Ia tak tahu mana yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Tak ada yang bisa dipercayai lagi. Tak ada.

Tapi tetap saja—

Ia mengarahkan matanya ke perapian. Angin malam mengacak rambutnya pelan, menerpa wajahnya lembut. Arutala menjatuhkan timpaan keperakan pada ketiga sosok yang bergumul di sekitar api. Gurun begitu damai hingga satu-satunya suara yang tertangkap telinganya hanyalah suara dengkur lembut namun keras dari moncong sang naga biru. Perlahan ia merasakan dirinya dikuasai kantuk.

Kelopak matanya turun perlahan-lahan. Penglihatannya mulai tak fokus. Api berpijar di atas kayu bakar, mengajaknya ke dalam kenyamanan mimpi yang surreal. Ia menyerah pada kantuk dan kelelahannya.

Namun tak sampai satu momen kemudian, dingin metal telah bertemu dengan kulit lehernya yang panas. Dengan segera ia terlonjak bangun. Ia mencuri pandang, menemukan bahwa Zar'roc telah bertengger di atas urat nadi, siap memotong lehernya kapanpun. Refleksi bulan purnama terjatuh di permukaan metal—walau tidak sempurna, namun masih bisa menimbulkan ketakutan pada dirinya. Dan tangan yang memegang gagang pedang itu tak lain milik—

"Eragon?"

Namun sosok sang penunggang naga tak lagi seperti yang ia ingat sebelumnya. Wajah dingin, sedingin karang es. Ia mengernyit, menyadari gagasan yang pernah terlintas di benaknya—

—jika Eragon punya sedikitpun intensi untuk membunuhnya,  
>maka pasti akan terwujud dengan begitu mudah.<p>

Dengan segera sepasang mata hazel membesar. Tidak. Tidak mungkin—

"Kenapa tidak, anak Morzan?"

Suara Eragon. Tidak! Suara itu memang seperti milik Eragon, namun nada yang ada di dalamnya bukan seperti yang pernah ia dengar darinya. Nada yang dingin, sinis, penuh dengan hasrat untuk darah—

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Peluh dingin merembes dari pelipisnya, turun ke dagu, dan bertemu dengan bilahan merah bernama Zar'roc. Pedang ayahnya yang telah menggores luka besar di punggungnya, pedang yang selalu hadir bersama mimpi buruk kanak-kanaknya, pedang yang menandai awal semestanya dan tak pernah ia sangka akan mengakhiri semesta itu—

Oh, bukankah belantik lintang_mu_ begitu penuh _ironi_?

Wajah Eragon—namun ia masih tak tahu apa itu Eragon yang sebenarnya, karena semua terasa begitu surreal, begitu nyata, hanya saja bagaikan _somnius_—kaku dan dingin. Topeng yang tak biasanya ada di wajah sang penunggang, kecuali dalam pertempuran dan pertarungan.

"Apa—"

Namun perkataannya telah terpotong, ketika di saat yang sama metal itu menetak langsung ke dalam lapisan kulit dan otot di lehernya. Serta merta memotong pembuluh nadinya. Napasnya pergi dalam satu sentakan, mengosongkan thoraksnya hingga kerangkeng iga terasa kering. Ia bisa merasakan kesadarannya ditarik pergi dengan cepat.

Yang tersisa, hanyalah—

—hitam.

Pun ia—

—jatuh.

Ia jatuh ke dalam hitam enigmatis, seperti ke kedalaman jurang. Lalu dalam satu hentakan, ia merasakan matanya ditekan, dicengkeram oleh telapak tangan dingin, dan kulitnya dihujani oleh luka-luka robekan karena cemeti tak kasat mata. Segalanya kembali kepadanya dalam satu sentakan yang lebih cepat dari satu detakan jantungnya.

"AAAAA!"

Dan ia berteriak. Keras. Keras. Keras. Hingga noctem benar-benar mendengarnya sampai ke sudut terjauh dan angin benar-benar tuli karena tertembus mentah suaranya. Dan biar—biarlah lingkaran purnama yang sinarnya argentum pecah menjadi bagian-bagian mozaik yang tak lagi punya arti karena gaung teriakannya. Sementara ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri, karena yang memenuhi telinganya hanyalah suara tawa memuakkan yang lebih mencekam daripada biasanya.

Suara _tawa _sang Raja di tengah gemuruh malam. Suara tawa sadis ketika Galbatorix telah berhasil mencengkeram jiwa sang keturunan-yang-tak-dikehendaki dari penunggang-naga-terkutuk-yang-juga-tangan-kanan-Raja, Morzan.

"Aku mendapatkan _nama asli_mu, Anak Morzan."

Ia mendengar suara tawa itu berhenti walaupun untuk sesaat, mengucapkan nama-yang-seharusnya-tak-diketahui-dunia. Lebih buruk daripada suara tawa itu sendiri. Lebih buruk karena ia merasakan seluruh jiwanya merespon pada nama itu. Siap untuk patuh.

Tawa sadis itu tergema kembali.

Tak ada harapan lain untuk menyelamatkannya. Tidak Selena, tidak Tornac, tidak juga Eragon. Tidak seorangpun. Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ad—

Tid—

.

.

.

Dan jatuhlah ia—

.

.

.

_MURTAGH!_

Ia mengangkat kelopak mata yang tak pernah ia ingat diturunkannya. Di dalam kepalanya, panggilan itu bertalu karena kerasnya, memantul-mantul. Raungan yang terdengar begitu familier—

"Thorn?" panggilnya pelan. Entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa kering.

_Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Murtagh._

Lalu semestanya datang kembali. Mereka terperangkap dalam badai setelah pergi dari Alagaësia. Galbatorix sudah mati. Namun rupanya mimpi buruknya masih hidup—malam ketika nama aslinya dicengkeram oleh sang raja-yang-kini-telah-mati.

Namun masih, mereka terperangkap dalam badai besar yang berputar terus di lautan, menjadikannya tak mungkin untuk segera kabur. Beberapa hari mereka terus berkelana di udara, mencoba 'menghilang' dari jagad yang berada di bawah langit. Sayangnya rencana hanya tinggal rencana.

Karena yang ia tahu, saat itu Thorn tengah terjatuh sebagai beban tanpa sayap langsung ke bawah—terperangkap gravitasi bumi—di mana angin tornado masih mengamuk keras. Nekad, mereka memang memaksa terbang—dan sekarang ia mulai menyesali keputusannya.

Lalu ia merasakan kesadaran Thorn menghilang. Ia mulai khawatir.

"Thorn? Thorn! THORN! JAWAB AKU!"

Tetapi hanya hening yang beresonansi pada suaranya. Sementara kelelahannya sendiri rupanya belum mau menyerah untuk penaklukkan. Dengan tenaga yang semakin menipis ia merasakan matanya menutup. Mulutnya berbisik untuk terakhir kalinya—

"Thorn—"

.

.

.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama kesadarannya telah pergi. Namun sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran memanggil namanya. Dan tangan di pundaknya mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan. Seperti berusaha menyadarkannya. Ia mencoba meraih naganya lewat benak—

Ya, ada. Itu Thorn. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, hanya tidak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan ia mencoba membuka kelopak mata yang terasa berat. Kesadarannya terseret di belakang.

Terang—

Sorot aurum dan argentum yang tercampur dari matahari sepenggalah segera menyilaukan matanya. Namun yang pertama kali mencuri perhatiannya adalah sepasang mata karamel yang penuh nada khawatir. Ia mengernyit—lalu perlahan mengingat wajah sang pemilik mata karamel. Menemukan kembali satu nama yang sering ia pegang walaupun tertimbun dalam kepingan-kepingan kelopak bunga memori yang tak diinginkannya lagi untuk kembali.

Dan untuk pertama kali ia mencoba meluncurkan suaranya. Seiring dengan senyuman lega yang terbentuk di bibir sang pemilik mata karamel, terluncur dari mulutnya sendiri sebuah _nama_—

"Eragon?"

.

**/de nobis fabula narratur/**

**(**_end_**)**

.

[listen to: **Janne da Arc – **_Gekkouka_]

. . .

:A/N:

—well yes, thank you sudah membaca sampai selesai #bow.

Dan halo! Entah mengapa sepertinya muse menulis saya selalu bangkit dengan diawali dari fandom ini setelah hiatus beberapa lama... ._.

Judul "**ex luna, desperandus**" dan kalimat terakhir "**de nobis fibula narratur**" berasal dari bahasa Latin. Yang pertama berarti "_from the moon, despair_/dari bulan, keputusasaan", yang kedua berarti "_about us is the story told_/tentang kita, cerita ini disampaikan". Silakan koreksi bila ada kesalahan tata bahasa—_yes, Latin is just that... ambigous_ orz.

_For _**shia zen**, _yes, this story intended for_. _Supposed to fulfilling her request_. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhirnya saya harus sedikit memberi kesempatan pada hasrat fangirl saya dan menambahkan sedikit... yah, sedikit orz #isjustfaillikethat.

Dan betewe, saya sedang senang dengan lagu itu di atas. _Gekkouka_, dari **Janne da Arc** – yap, a japanese song, a full-of-angust song, a miris song #jduk. Ah, yes—sekaligus menginspirasi judulnya. Entah mengapa feeling-nya ngingetin saya (banget!) sama Murtagh. Liriknya pas (banget!) sama kisah hidupnya ;w; - ah, Murtagh, nasibmu, naaak #usepingus.

Lalu saya baru saja menemukan seorang tokoh yang _equal _dengan Murtagh *w*! Bernama _Karna_, dari epik _Mahabarata_—lahir dengan darah Pandawa murni, namun setelah menerima berbagai _damnation_, akhirnya harus berakhir di sisi yang salah dari pertempuran. Yep, dia bertarung di Baratayudha dan mati juga sebagai Kurawa. Hidupnya juga penuh penolakan ;w; #sroot #usepingus. _Just like_ Murtagh (hanya Murtagh gak sampai mati ya -_-), _isn't he_? ;w; #pelukabangkarna

Nha, sebelum saya masuk ke mode melankolis lagi dan babbling tambah banyak, silakan tinggalkan review supaya flu saya sembuh? ;w; #sroooot #usepingusmaneh

-knoc


End file.
